


Butterscotch

by Aleatory



Series: Not Quite Worth a Picture (<1k one-shots) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleatory/pseuds/Aleatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel likes sugar and attention. Sam is happy to give him both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the first Sabriel I ever wrote, but fluffy and cute enough to be shared.

It was one of those lazy Saturdays, the kind of Saturday that started with both Sam and Gabriel laying in bed for half an hour, alternating between Gabriel cuddling Sam and Sam watching Gabriel roll around and complain about not wanting to get up. When Sam finally dragged him out of bed to help make breakfast- omelettes cooked while dancing about the kitchen and half-stale donuts- neither one of them had bothered changing from their pjs. Now Sam had settled down at his desk to surf the web, still in his sleep pants and nothing else, while Gabriel sprawled out on the couch a few feet away, listening to Sam’s keyboard click and the rain pattering the window. Peaceful, quiet companionship…

 _ **Crunch.**  _Sam looks up sharply to see Gabriel chewing the remains of a butterscotch disk. The Winchester simply flicks an eyebrow, returns to his silent browsing, despite the distinct crinkle of a cellophane wrapper that tells him another candy is being opened. 

 _Crunch._ Sam glances over again, receiving only a cheery, smug grin for his efforts. As he watches, Gabriel reaches for another butterscotch, twists the wrapper off noisily, and tosses the bit of cellophane onto the floor to join the first two.

 _Crunch._ This disk too, is reduced to shards in only a few seconds. “You know, those would last longer if you sucked on them instead of chewing them right away.” Sam remarks.

"Sammy," Gabe responds in a scandalous tone, "do you just like the idea of me sucki-"

“ _Not everything needs to be an innuendo.”_

 _“_ But I can’t resist an shot like that.” Gabriel rolls onto his back and attempts to rest his feet on the sofa arm. His feet don’t reach the sofa arm. He dangles one over the edge of the couch instead.

"I was just hoping for a little quiet, is all." Sam concludes.

"Sure thing, sugar." Gabe stops talking, unwraps another candy,  _quietly_ this time, and Sam turns back to his article for a few good minutes.

 _Crunch._ Sam draws in a breath and slowly looks over, shooting the resident candy-lover an intense bitchface. Gabe’s got an innocent little grin on his face, that completely gives away his motives.

Sam closes the laptop. “Okay, now you’re just looking for attention.” He can’t help the smile that creeps into his voice, not while being faced by the “sheepish but entirely proud of getting what he wanted” Gabriel.

"Bingo." Gabe raises his eyebrows suggestively- what  _doesn’t_ he do suggestively- at Sam, who gives in, crosses the room in two strides and kisses his boyfriend.

Gabe tastes, unsurprisingly, like butterscotch.


	2. Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two was written nearly an entire year after part one. Take that as you will.

Gabe’s lounging. It’s Sunday, and the rain hasn’t stopped, and he sees no reason to  _not_  lay on the couch in his sleep pants and nothing but, flipping idly through a newspaper. Sam’s in the kitchen out of sight but within hearing range, singing some classic rock song under his breath that Gabriel recognizes but can’t identify, and the dog’s asleep on the recliner because they’ve given up trying to keep him off it. He could swear he hears cellophane crinkling and wonders if Sam’s eating the mints on the table from the restaurant last night. All else is still. Thunder rumbles lazily.

Sam pads into the room, silently scratches the dog’s ears as he passes, and then, before Gabe can ask him what he’s up to, he’s right there by the couch, a certain glint in his eyes. “That face for me, big boy?” he asks teasingly. Sam doesn’t answer, just smirks and abruptly swings a leg onto the couch so he’s straddling Gabe’s hips, and ignores the “ _oh”_ of delight he’s managed to get from Gabriel in favor of leaning down to kiss him. Aggressively.

Sam is absolutely going to town, kissing him fiercely a few times and then sucking lightly at his lower lip. Gabe whines, but Sam doesn’t keep that up, instead gently pressing his tongue into Gabriel’s mouth. And holy everything,Sam tastes  _sweet._  Not the usual Sam taste sweet, but sugary and wonderful, like… butterscotch. 

Sam pulls back for a second to get a breath or maybe a better angle, Gabe’s not sure, but he takes the opportunity to bring a hand up to the side of Sam’s face. “You didn’t,” he breathes, eyes wide with wonder. 

"I’m not  _done.”_ Sam says, demandingly, and leans back down. There’s something between his teeth, and as soon as his mouth is back on Gabriel’s, he’s nudging it forward with his tongue. Gabe knows what it is long before Sam slips it into his mouth- a butterscotch, warm and half- dissolved but sweet.  _Fuck_ , Sam is good to him.

He’s pulling away, even as Gabriel leans up trying to make the contact last, because Sam is also very cruel to him. “Brought you a gift.” he purrs, and then stands up and walks back into the kitchen, just like that, not looking back. Gabriel watches- breathing hard, mouth parted, eyes wide with a combination of shock and arousal- until Sam’s out of sight, back in the kitchen. 

"Bastard knows all my weaknesses," he huffs, but crunches the butterscotch just the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me at aleatoryw.tumblr.com in case of emergencies involving grammar and/or cats.


End file.
